The Forgotten Memories
by Jercer
Summary: What would happen if Sly never regained his memory? If he really thought he was a cop? Find out in this exiciting story written by me, Jercer. This is my first fanfic ever. R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Carmelita's POV

"Sly? Can you remember anything?" I asked Sly Cooper.

"No. Who are you? You look familiar." Sly said

"I'm Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox." I said

"And who am I?" Sly said

"You…you're my partner, Constable Cooper." I said guiltily

"Well partner, we better get out of here…the ceilings going to go. We haven't much time."

"Let's go." I said way differently than how I feeling.

I extended my hand to help him up. After that everything went by fast. I don't know how it happened, but somehow we got out the Cooper Vault in one piece. I looked back at Sly's legacy that he didn't even remember. I sighed. I know I did wrong, but this was my only chance to spend time with him. I looked up and saw Sly staring at the destroyed vault.

"What was that?" he asked me

Now I' m not the best liar, so I was surprised what I came up…

"Um, that was an evil mastermind's, Dr. M, lair, and we supposed to bring him to justice, which we did. He tried to shoot me with some type of blaster, but you jumped in the way. That's how you lost your memory." I smiled. "I almost forgot to thank you, so thank you for saving my life, Sly Cooper."

He sat there and thought for a moment. I'm guessing he was trying to remember what I was talking about.

He shrugged and said, " Even though I remember what you were talking, your welcome."

Another wave of guilt swam over me. 'Maybe I should tell him the truth. If I told him he would never trust me again.' I thoughts rambled.

"Are you okay, Carmelita?" Sly asked me.

I looked up and saw that he had a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sly. Thanks for asking. I just need to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

I took a deep breath. "I lie –

My words were cut off by a loud noise in the sky. I looked up and saw an INTERPOL chopper over our heads. It landed and Chief Barkley walked out the door.

* * *

So what do guys think? It's kinda short but thats okay right? Please Review.

--Jercer


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating in a while, but I just haven't had time to write. You guys should see the school work I have. Thjanks to slylady345, slycooperfangirl14, and Mossmoon for reviewing my story and a special thanks to 082 Martian Scout for trying to help me out(Even though it didn't quite work). Well anyway here's the next chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Carmelita's POV

"Ch-Chief Barkley." I swallowed hard.

He had a big smile on his face. "You finally caught Co-"

"Chief Barkley!!" I yelled out. That was the only way for me to stop him from saying Sly's name.

"What?!" He gave me a questioning look.

I ran up to the Chief. "Uh… I didn't exactly arrest him." He raised an eyebrow.

"I… he kinda thinks he's a cop." He raised his eyebrow higher.

"Because I sorta told him he was one." He both eyebrows so high they touched his hair.

"WHAT!!!! How could you do that he's a-"

"Sshh!" I said in a much quieter voice. "Listen, now I know what I did was wrong, but-"

I thought about what I was going to say. I needed something that would really catch his attention. I smiled at the thought that appeared in my head.

"But what, Inspector?" I could tell Chief Barkley wasn't angry anymore, just agitated

"But think about it. If he's on our side that's one less criminal we have to catch."

The chief gave me a pondering look. I started to get worried, but then he smiled. "You've made a good point. Alright, we'll give him a try him out."

"Thank you, Chief." I said a little too happily

I called Sly's name and motioned him to come over.

"Yes, partner?"

Chief Barkley gave me a look. I smiled weakly. "Uh… Sly, this is Chief Barkley"

Sly extended his paw and Chief Barkley hesitantly took it.

"If don't remember me which I'm sure you don't…"

I didn't here the rest of their conversation. Another wave of guilt came over me. I saw Chief Barkley and Sly walking toward the chopper so I started to follow.

"Liar!" I turned around at the familiar voice. I was expecting to see a turtle, but all I saw was a sphere on the ground. 'Oh great.' I thought. 'Even the air knows what I did.' Then I walked to the helicopter.

* * *

I know this chapter is even shorter than the first one, but I'm trying to fix it.

--Jercer


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is looooong(Well technically its normal sized. My other ones are just short). It's about twice as many words as my first two. It took me forever to write this chapter. It features ALOT Bentley and Penelope romance. Sorry if I'm a little off subject. But this idea came to me and I had to write it down. Enjoy!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Bentley's POV

"Liar!" I yelled out.

I could not believe Carmelita would lie to Sly like that. I retracted my grapple cam and rolled over to Murray.

"Did you find Sly?"

"Yes, Murray. I found him. He's in a INTERPOL helicopter because-"

"Sly's been arrested!!" Murray yelled out cutting me off.

"Not exactly. He lost his memory and Carmelita told him he was a cop."

"What? How could she do that?"

"I don't know Murray. I just don't understand.

He gave me very sad look. "It's gonna be okay, big guy. He'll regain his memory." 'hopfully ' I added silently to myself.

Murray smiled back at me gratefully. "Thanks, little buddy. I needed that."

I smiled back, weakly. "Come on, Murray. Let's go find the rest of the gang."

"And my van." he asked hopefully

"Of course"

We walked. around the island until we finally found the van, in,suprisinfly, perfectly could shape. I saw someone sitting against the van. I moved in closer and saw that it was Penelope. She had her head down. I suddenly felt very worried. I went over and tapped her shoulder.

"Penelope?"

She looked up at me. I saw that her eyes were red. I realized she had been crying.

"Bentley?" She smiled "Y-you're alive!"

Before I could respond, she was on my wheelchair's arm and gave me a kiss on my lips. I kissed her back passionately. My hands went down to her waist(A/N: Or rather up since Bentley's in a wheelchair. Hee Hee) I heard someone cleared their throat. Thats when I remembered we weren't alone. Penelope jumped up quickly and the white fur on her cheeks turned bright red. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Sorry, Murray. I forgot you were here,"

"That's okay, Bentley. At least you have someone to kiss." I heard a hint of envy in his voice, but I ignored it.

I looked at Penelope who cheeks were still red. I gave her a smile and she smiled back. A little of the color in her cheeks faded.

"Come on, guys. Lets go find the rest of the gang." I said breaking the awkward silence. I rolled to the place where the shotgun seat was supposed to be. Murray was in the driver seat and Penelope was behind me.

She whispered in my ear, "Get your laptop out." I did what she said, and saw that she had sent me an IM.

_I saw the vault collapse. I didn't see you come out. That's why I was crying, Bentley. I thought I had lost you._

I looked at Penelope. She gave me a warm smile. I turned around and emailed her back.

(A/N: I'm changing the point of view because I can't want you guys to get Penelope's feelings on this subject)

* * *

Penelope's POV

I smiled at Bentley. He gave we a surprised look and started pecking at the keys. I waited anxiously. Bing I looked at my computer screen and saw his reply.

_I didn't think you cared about me enough to cry over that._

His words stung me. Of course I cared about him. To me that was an insult, but I quickly got over it. I don't blame him for feeling that way. The way I treated him in the pirate operation was out of line. But that was before he saved me and I saved him. I wondered if he was still holding what I said against me. And I still felt sorta attracted to Sly. That reminded me, 'What had happened to Sly?' I decided to ask Bentley about that later. Right now there were more important things to deal with with Bentley. My feelings toward him.

_Bentley that hurt my heart so badly. Of course I care about you. In fact Bentley , I love you._

I closed my eyes. I had just told Bentley my true feelings for him. I was afraid of his reaction. I heard that familiar_ Bing. _My eyes snapped open.

_Penelope, I love you too._

My heart skipped a beat. I re-read his message over and over again to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I looked up at Bentley. He gave me a warm smile. I smiled back. Suddenly, Murray stomped on the brakes and I flew forward. I landed in between Murray and Bentley(A/N: I know this can't really happen considering how the van is mad, but just imagine it being that way) .

They said simultaneously, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm glad I have two guys that care about me." I winked at Bentley, and he winked back.

"Sorry, Penelope. I had to stop like that because the jungle's getting to thick to drive in."

"That's alright, Murray."

"Murray, why don't you go and scout ahead. Penelope and I have something to talk."

"Alright, Bentley. I'll be back soon." When he was out of earshot, I started our very short conversation.

"Bentley, did you really mean what you said about ...?" My voice trailed off

"Of course. I really do love you." For the second time today, I jumped onto the arm of his wheelchair and kissed him.

Against his lips I said, "I love you too."

* * *

So how'd you like it. I told this chapter was long(normal-sized). Please Review. Oh and could you guys to to my profile and submit to my poll. Pleeaassee.


	4. Chapter 4

I know its been awhile. But I think you guys will like this chapter. I liked to thank slylady345 for reviewing every chapter so far and brave kid for checking every single box at the bottom of the review window. Anyways here the next chapter.

Special thanks to 082 Martian Scout for letting me use his idea of Reincarnated Cloning.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Carmelita's POV

I stepped out of the helicopter with Sly and Chief Barkley behind me. We walked into the Paris INTERPOL building. Everybody was staring at us. They were especially looking at Sly, but he didn't seem to notice. I gave them a evil eye and they quickly turned around.

"Inspector Fox."

'Yes, Chief Barkley?"

"Take Cooper to your office and then meet me in mine."

"Yes sir." I gulped. I was so worried that my job was at stake. This was the biggest faux pas of my life.(A/N: That means false step in French.)

"Come on, Ringtail." He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that my nickname?" I nodded. I started walking and he followed me.

"Sooo...Carmelita do we share an office?" Once again my hidden lying instinct kicked in.

"Uh...no. Not anymore. Just yesterday we moved you out of mine. But because of the situation, I think it would be best if come back to mine. Okay here we are." I was talking a mile a minute. I looked at my familar office. I had planned to go back here with Sly as my prisoner, but he's here as my partner. How ironic.

"I better go see what Chief Barkley wants. Make yourself at home." Then I headed for the door.

* * *

Mystery Person's POV

"Thank you for that information, Monsoir." I closed my phone. 'So Cooper's lost his memory. Excelent.' I thought. I put on my old police outfit and a big pair of shades, got in my car,grabed my evidence, and drove to the Paris INTERPOL building. When I got there I had no problem getting by the drugged guards. I walked to Carmelita's office. I looked through the window. He was sitting at Carmelita's desk. He was alone. 'Perfect' I thought I walked in. Sly stood up.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?"

"I'm an old friend from your old life. My name is uh.....Cassie. I'm here to tell you the truth. You're life befoer you lost you're memory. "

"What are you talking about? I'm a cop, Carmelita's partner."

"No, you're not. You are a master thief. Actually you're the best thief in the world." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I have proof." I opened the suitcase with my evidence. I puuled out the Cooper Cane. I just happened to coem across it when I was going throught he rubble of the Cooper Vault.

"Does this bring back any memories?" He justed stared at it.

"Well, do you?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes, I remember I'm a thief and Carmelita is the cop in charge of arresting me, right?" I gave him a fake smile.

"Yes thas right. Do you remember anything else?"I said hoping he wouldn't remember my real name.

"Uh...a robotic owl...Clock-La." I winced at the name that I had tried so hard to forget. Sly continued.

"A turtle... Bentley...a hippo...Murray." He grabbed at his head. " That's all I remember."

"That's all right. The hippo's name is Murray and the turtle's name is Bentley. They are...a part of the Klaww Gang, a rivalling team." He raised an eyebrow.

"Do I have a gang?" I thought for a moment and smiled at my own ingenious.

"Of course. Me and Dr. M."

"Wait, Carmelita said that Dr. M was a evil mastermind that we had to bring to justice."

"She lied to you again?!" I tried to sound surprised.

"Dr. M was trying to save the Cooper Vault, and he was trying to shoot her but she accidently shot Carmelita, but accidently shot you. I saw the whole thing."

"So, Carmelita lied to me about anything?

"Yes, and she is also so responsible for the death of Dr. M."

WHAT!! Carmelita killed Dr. M." It took a big effort not to smie. I hadn't even thought of that. I was going she shot him and he got crushed, but what he said was much better.

"Sadly, yes_." Ring _Ring

"Could you excuse me? I need to take this." He nodded in reply. I put my cellphone up to my ear.

"Carmelita's on ze way back to her office, Mademoiselle."

"Thank you, Monseior." I closed my phone.

"My man on the inside has just informed me that CArmelita is on her way back here. I have to leave. If you need to me for any reason, here's my number. I handed him the piece of paper, picked up the cane, jumped out the window, and took out my paraglider.

* * *

So how'd you guys like it. Any guesses on the mystery pereson. Well anyway please review. I only have 8 reviews for 3 chapters.

--Jercer


	5. Chapter 5

I'm baaaccck. It sure has been a long time. Almost a month. Anyway here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Carmelita's POV

'Well, that wasn't so bad.' I thought. I walked into my office to see Sly standing over my desk, looking straight at me.

"So what did Chief Barkley?" he said with a cold voice, but I ignored it.

"Well, he was just talking about you and your memory loss."

"That's not being very specific." I stepped toward him and he stepped back.

"well, he was talking about your living arrangements. Since nobody knows where you live and you lost your memory, Chief Barkley said you would stay with me."

"In your house?" He still had that same cold, harsh voice.

"No... in my apartment." I couldn't ignore his voice any longer. It was like he was mad at me. I hadn't done anything wrong. Unless he had got his memory. Then he would had known lied to him. I tried to stay calm, but was panicking on the inside.

"Sly, why are you acting so strange? Did I do something wrong?

"You should know." was all he said. Now I was really freaking out. I started chewing my lip. I didn't respond. I couldn't respond. My plan was failing. Sly got his memory and he knows I lied to him. I just knew he was going to storm out and never forgive me. But what he surprised me.

"Cassie told me everything."

I gave him a confused look. "Huh, who's Cassie?"

He gave me a mean look. "Like you don't know who I'm talking about."

"But I don't, Sly." And that was the truth.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. I know you know who Cassie is."

"I'm not playing dumb. I really don't know who Cassie is."

"Fine, be that way. I still know you lied to me and that you killed Dr. M."

"WHAT!? I'm not a murderer! Dr. M killed himself. Why do you care so much about Dr. M anyway?" Man, this Cassie was worst than me.

"Now you're lying about killing! Do you have a conscience? Dr. M was apart of my gang so I assume we were friends."

"You really are making no sense. Dr. M wasn't apart of your gang. Bentley and Murray were." From a file I learned that Bentley and Murray had been his best friends since he was eight years old. I couldn't believe he didn't even remember them.

"I believe Cassie because I know you're lying. Like that Bentley and Murray are apart of the Klaww Gang and not mine." I made a mental note in my head that Cassie had something to do with the Cooper Gang's Clockwerk's Part Heist.

"I hate to repeat myself but… WHAT?! The Klaww Gang. Clearly this Cassie is lying to you. I don't see how you don't see how you don't see that she is." That's when I got an idea. I reached in my pocket, searching for a small device.

"No, Inspector Fox, you're lying to me." Despite my surprise at him using my title, I still kept searching. Then I felt the small device and I smiled.

"How are you so sure?" I said, trying to catch him off guard. He didn't even raise an eyebrow.

"Because Cassie has my cane." Didn't see that coming.

"What? How did she get that?" I asked even though I know he didn't know the answer because I made sure that I left that cane the vault.

"That's none of your concern." That's when I decided to make my move.

"Well then, if you're going to be like that, get out. Go to Cassie for all I care." I know that sounds harsh, but it's all a part of my plan.

"You know what? I was going to do that anyway." Just as I had planned, he stormed off towards the door. At the last possible second, I threw the tracker device on his hat, and just as I expected he didn't even notice it. As soon as he was out the door, I called a number that I thought I would never EVER have to call.

* * *

Cassie's POV

The second I walked into my apartment, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I speak to Cassie?" I instantly knew it was Sly Cooper.

"Speaking."

"This is Sly Cooper." Tell me something I didn't already know.

"Cooper, it's only been ten minutes. What happened?"

"Er... I kinda sorta got kicked out." Didn't see that coming.

"You did WHAT?!" This completely ruined my plan.

"I got kicked out of Carmelita's office." I could just see the cocky grin on his face.

"Sly,you know whhat I mean, but you do realize of course that this completly ruins my plan." I probably shouldn't have said that because I got a question I did NOT want to answer.

"What plan?" Oh crap.

"I tell you when you get here." I paused. "You are coming here, right?"

"Of course." I gave him the address to an abandoned house around the corner to make sure he wasn't doing this for INTERPOL and hung up the phone. A mere second later my phone rang once again.

"Hello?" I said with a sigh.

"Hi, may I speak to Cassie?" a very familiar nasal voice said.

* * *

I know. Not my best work. I been having a real hard time coming up with ideas lately. Oh and just to let you guys know I'm not going to be back on until next weekend or later because TCAP( basically the final exam) is next week and I'm probably going to be forced to study.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in like two months. I've had a HUGE case of writer's block. Well anyway here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

Carmelita's POV

"Hello?" I heard a nasal voice say.

"Hi may I speak to the… Blizzard?" I said trying to remember that turtle's codename.

"Who?" Guess that wasn't right.

"Oh, I'm sorry. May I speak to the Lizard?" I just knew that one was right.

"Ma'am I think you have the wrong number." Guess that wasn't right either.

"Wait, no. May I speak to the Wizard. Yeah, that's it."

He snorted. "Speaking." Bingo!

"This is Inspector Fox." I moved the phone away from my ear, waiting for him to explode.

"INSPECTOR FOX! You have no right to call here, especially after what you did to Sly! I outta..." I waited for him to finish going off on me, half-listening. After what seemed like forever he was finally finished, then I spoke,

"Mr. WiseTurtle, I calling to give you information on the whereabouts of Sly." I said, nonchalantly.

"Did you not hear a word I said? I— wait, what? Isn't he with you? I stifled a laugh.

"Uh...no. He is actually with some person named Cassie." I told him about my conversation with Sly. When I was done, he was dead silent.

(AN: The previous section was meant to be put at the end of chapter 5 but some how it didn't get there and when I realized it wasn't, it was to late. Sorry for the inconvenience. Also if you're wondering this happened at the same time the last section so Chap 5 did.)

* * *

Flashback Ends (Back to the present)

Bentley's POV

"Hello, may I speak to Cassie?" I said, trying to disguise my voice, but I don't think it worked.

"Sp-speaking,." stuttered a familiar voice that I couldn't place.

"Uh… I'm calling about the whereabouts of a certain thief, Sly Cooper. My sources tell me that you know his location." I was trying to follow the plan that Carmelita and I came up with.

"Whatever are you talking about? I don't know who Sly Cooper is. Let alone who he is." 'Wow, she's a really good liar.' I thought.

"Oh, but I think you do, Cassie."

"Uh, sir, I think you may have the wrong Cassie." I thought about it for a moment. I had everything I needed: a voice sample, her address, her phone number, and probably soon a picture.

"Oh, I guess I do. I'm sorry." Then I hung up the phone and went straight to my laptop, opened the oral identity test application, and played the recording of the telephone call. My picture appeared on the screen followed by a picture of… Neyla! No way! This is what Penelope would call an OMG moment.

I wheeled out my room as fast as I could and wheeled right into the person I was looking for, Murray. "Geesh, Bentley, where's the fire?"

"No fire, but I just found out who Cassie is."

"Who is she? The Contessa, right?"

"No, someone worse than her. Neyla." I shuddered just saying her name.

"You said what now! Please tell me I didn't hear that right." It sounded like he was talking more to himself than to me.

"I'm sorry, buddy. Unless you heard something other than... that corrupted tigress's name, you heard me right." He face was still filled with shock and horror, but I was pretty sure he believed me.

"I'm not saying that I believe you, but if it's true what you say, what in the world are we going to do about it?"

"Well, Murray I really don't know. For now I better call the Inspector. What you can do is tell the rest of the gang what's going on." He nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

I took out my cell and readied myself for Carmelita's reaction.

* * *

Cassie's POV

(Happens at the same time the last section does)

'That was a close one.' I thought. 'That turtle sure is easily persuaded.' I put up my cell and waited patiently for Sly on the porch of he abandoned house down the street. Finally after about 15 minutes I saw that familiar blue hat finally appear.

"Took him long enough." I muttered to myself.

"Cassie, that you?" He asked when he got about 10 feet away from me.

"Yeah."

"This is your house." He said a little uneasy.

"Course not. My house is somewhere near here, but before I take you there I want you to swear on the Cooper Cane that you are not doing this for Interpol or anyone else."

"I promise. Speaking of the cane when o I get it back." He said without hesitation.

"I think it's best if I keep it hidden." He gave me a questioning look. "You'll understand when my plan starts to unfold." And that was technically the truth. He shrugged. That action only proved the trust he had in me. I couldn't help but smile. 'Excellent."

We walked the short distance to "my" house. As soon as we got into the living room I spoke, "Uh.. you'll be staying in the guest room." I pointed to a hallway. "Second door on the right. There's a fresh pair on clothes on the bed." He nodded and walked to the room.

Once I heard the door shut, I relaxed on the recliner, hands behind my head and all. Life was good. Everything was going according to plan. There were only two things that could ruin my mood and plan: Sly getting his memory back(which I'd make sure doesn't happen) and that turtle. He just seemed to easily persuaded. A guy that smart should have easily caught on. It just didn't make any sense. My thoughts rambled until I felt myself drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sorry if this sucks. Like I said I had writer's block. Reviews encourage me. And remember flames are not reviews they are for Panda King to chop you with.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, fellow Sly Cooper fans. I do apologize for my "disappearance." I was grounded for about 5 months." But now I'm back and reading for action or at least writing. Here's your next chapter:

**Chapter 7**

Carmelita's POV

I bit my lip as I drove my red convertible, worrying about everything: Sly's safety, my job, my reputation. I was starting to regret ever lying to him. I wished I could have just been a normal cop and arrested him when I had the chance.

I was gripping the steering wheel so hard, my knuckles were turning white under my fur. This whole situation could have so easily been avoided if I had just told the truth in the first place.

I took a deep breath and glanced at my cell phone. Bentley said he was going to call me as soon as found out the name of that Cassie person.

'Working with a criminal. Desperate times come from desperate measures.' I thought with a shake of my head.

_Hey Soul Sister ain't that mister…_

"Finally." I said under my breath as I quickly put the phone to my ear. "Do you finally know who that she-witch Cassie is?" I asked in the phone, not even bothering to make sure I was talking to the right person.

"Who is Cassie, Inspector?" said the voice of Chief Barkley. The phone nearly fell out of my hand. My mouth fell to the floor. It was a good thing I was at a stop light. I most certainly did NOT see that coming.

"Uh… Nobody important, sir." I tried hard not to sound guilty.

"Then why are you asking me if I know who she is."

"Er... I was expecting an important call."

_Beep... _ Saved by the beep. Suddenly, I didn't mind the usually annoying sound of another phone call.

"In fact, that person is calling right now. Goodbye, Chief."

"Wait! Where are you and Cooper?" He yelled into the phone.

"Sorry, can't talk now. Call you back later." Then I hung up in his face. I glanced at the phone, not believing what I just did. 'Why did I just hang up on my boss like an idiot?' I asked myself. 'Pay cut, here I come.' I switched the lines.

"Hello?" I said, this time not jumping into conversation.

"Carmelita, you'll never believe what I found out?" Bentley's frantic voice into my ear so loud, I had to move the phone away from ear.

"Wait; hold that thought, I said as I approached my apartment complex. Once parked, I practically ran into my home. I put the phone back up to my ear.

"Alright, what did you say?"

"Ugh... Finally! Let me start over. You'll never believe what I found out!" I ignored the first part.

"Try me."

"Cassie is Constable Neyla!" The mere mention of that name made flinch in my tracks. His words hit me like a slap in the face with a rubber glove.

"Who did you say?" I really hope I hadn't heard that correctly.

"Neyla. Constable Neyla." He said as if it was not a big deal at all.

"Stop playing around. Who is Cassie for real? A hint of fear could be heard in my voice.

"I'm not kidding." I said down in my recliner, but I was most certainly not relaxed. Thoughts were flying everywhere in my head. 'She's dead. I saw and heard her die. Is it possible that she survived the crash of Clock-La?'

"Carmelita?" Bentley pulled me out of my wave of thoughts.

"Th-That's impossible! She's dead. You and I both saw it."

"I know. I find it hard to believe as well, but the fact that she was the result of the oral identity test and she doesn't have twin sister…It just has to be her." I was seriously thinking about prescribing him to a psychiatrist.

"Just think about it, Inspector. Cassie…Casanova." I don't know what it could have possibly been, but something in his words triggered a memory from my time in prison.

**Flashback**

A cold liquid on my face brought me back to the world of consciousness. At first, I had no idea where I was. After a few seconds, my surroundings became clearer and more familiar. I was in the Contessa's Re-education Tower. The top room by the looks of it.

"I see you are awake, Sleeping Ugly." An unmistakable thick British voice said. I looked to my left and saw that traitor, Neyla. I tried to punch her right in her big mouth, but something around my wrist prevented me from doing so. I tried to lift the rest of my limbs, but got the same results. Neyla maniacally laughed.

"You're in prison, remember?" She said as a wicked smile spread across her face. I realized that I was breathing at a fast pace. Not out of fear, but the fact that the water Neyla had thrown on me had gone up my nose.

"What are you doing here, anyway? You're too pathetic to be my jailer." I said with a smirk.

She returned my smirk. "The Contessa said that I could have a few moments with you before your 'rearrangement.'" The tiger sneered.

"What are you talking about, you traitorous witch?" She was lucking I was trying to keep a clean tongue.

"Oh you will see soon enough." Neyla turned around reached for something on the table behind her that I couldn't make out. Suddenly, a quick flash of red lets out an even quicker blue and yellow flash. Pain sears through my stomach and slowly spread all throughout my body. My vision was clouding. I let out blood curling scream. I could feel my consciousness slipping away.

"Good night, Carmy." Neyla said as she walked out the room. That was the last thing I saw.

**Flashback Ends**

"Carmelita! Carmelita! Inspector Fox!"

"Eh…qué." I jumped to attention at my title.

"English please, Inspector. I know five languages and Spanish is not one of them." A nasal voice said. I had no idea what was going on until then.

"Oh, sorry. All I said was huh and what."

"Okay… Like I said, do you believe me now?"

"No." I answered, emotionlessly.

"I'll guess I'll just have to prove it to you." Bentley said as if this was some kind of competition.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"It's quite simply, actually." He told me his plan of attack.

* * *

How'd you like it? You should answer that question in a nice review by pushing that button below this AN. Next chapter should be up by Wednesday.


	8. Chapter 8

Well here it is like I promised, Chapter 8. Warning: This chapter features some S/C romance and I'm not talking about Carmelita.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Cassie's POV

I woke up to the sound of clanging pots. I forced myself to get up, and walk to into "my" kitchen. Sly was in an apron (which I personally thought was hilarious) with a spoon in his hand.

"Good Morning, Sleepy-Head." He said with a grin.

I smiled back. "What are you doing?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"Well, considering the fact that you were asleep, I decided to dinner."

I gave him a questioning look. "Dinner? It can't be past noon."

The raccoon looked at me strangely. "It's 6:30."

"What?" I yelled in bewilderment. 'Idiot!' I thought to myself. Anything could have happened. Sly could have decided to go back to Interpol. The Cooper Gang could have found him and picked him up.

"Cassie?" Sly's concerned voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

"No." I lied. "It's just that I've never slept that long before." That part was true. 9:30 to 6:30. That was a whole nine hours!

"So what are you cooking?" I asked, trying to push the conversation along.

"Spaghetti." I peered into the pot and sure enough spaghetti was present.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Anybody can follow a recipe." He said tapping an open cookbook. Our eyes met. We shared a laugh. I'd never heard him laugh before. It was nice. (AN: Here it comes) We just stood there for a moment, our eyes were locked. It seemed like the space between us was getting smaller. The next thing I know our noses were just centimeters apart.

Suddenly, the fire alarm blared and the smell of smoke filled my nostrils. Sly made a mad-dash for the spaghetti pot and quickly took it off the eye. I grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it contents in the pot, insuring a fire would not start. We worked in perfect sync.

Once the job was done, we just awkwardly stood there. I could feel the heat in my cheeks rising.

"I'll just order pizza." Sly volunteered.

"Okay, pepperoni. Thin crust." I said absentmindedly.

He stood there for a moment. "I kinda of accidently forgot the number." I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'll just order it." I offered.

"Sure." I walked to "my" bedroom. 'Did we just almost kiss?' The realization hit me like a stack of bricks falling on my face. I glanced at my wristwatch and gasped. We had been standing there for 15 minutes! It had only felt like mere seconds. This wasn't making any sense.

Sly was supposed to be my enemy, but strangely, "I think I'm in love with him." I said out loud. My hand clamped over my mouth. I looked around and made sure Sly hadn't heard me. I mentally slapped myself. 'What am I thinking? I can't be in love with him.' I thought. I shook my head in confusion, tried to forget everything and called Papa John's.

* * *

Penelope's POV

It had been hours since Murray had told me who Cassie was and I still hadn't conjured the courage to ask Bentley if this Neyla person had anything to do with the loss of his legs. I asked him about his legs about a week after we met each other. He acted as if he didn't hear me. That's why I was so uncomfortable with asking him.

I took a deep breath and once again walked to Bentley's room. Reaching out for the doorknob, I got the same nagging feeling to run into my room and hide. I took another deep breath. My hand moved forward and grabbed the doorknob. 'There's no going back now.' I thought. I turned my hand and opened the door. Bentley was pecking on his computer.

"Bentley?" I called out to him. He jumped to attention, practically falling out his seat.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in. What is it?"

"I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Go ahead." 'Here goes something.' I took one last breath.

"Does that Neyla person have anything to do with your legs." I let out the breath. He turned back around and started pecking at his laptop again.

I folded my arms across my chest. "You know, you're going to have to tell me eventually."

Bentley sighed and turned back around. "I guess you're right." He paused "Yes, she does. That tiger is actually the reason I lost my legs." (AN: You all know the story.) He told me everything. From when the original Cooper Gang broke into the Cairo Museum of Natural History to Carmelita stopping on the Hate Chip. I was overwhelmed. I hadn't expected a story so dramatic and traumatizing. I took a good look at his face. He looked as if he was fighting back tears.

I hugged Bentley tightly and whispered in his ear, "It's okay, let them out." And let them out he did.

* * *

3rd Person POV

"She not doing very well." A male British voice said.

"I know. I didn't expect my twin sister to be so… soft." said a female voice also British.

"Nor did I, my protégé. Nor did I." the male said with a shake of his head.

"Shall I move in?"

The male nonchalantly shrugged. "Do as you want."

* * *

Oh yeah, suspense! A meaningless chapter ending with meaningful end. Don't forget to review.

-Jercer


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Well, I'm back. Did you miss me? (don't comment) Here's the next chapter:

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Carmelita's POV

"What have I gotten into?" I asked myself as I waited in my convertible with the cover up. Bentley's plan was so simple. There is definitely one thing Sly and I can agree on, though: That turtle's slideshows are insanely boring. Especially when he _texts_ one to you. I still can't believe he actually did that.

Anyway, like I said, his plan was super easy, at least on my part. All I had to do is sit in my car and wait for the arrest. Penelope, on the other hand, had to use her RC car and somehow lure Cassie and Sly out. I arrest Cassie and in return for the help …let the Cooper Gang go free.

Surprisingly, I didn't care about the last part. Something was keeping me from catching Cooper all these years and I don't think it was frustration and bad aim.

All of a sudden, a car pulled up behind me. I sat straight up, but quickly slouched back down, fearing the driver would recognize me or worse: I recognize them. I let out a sigh of relief as the driver stepped out her vehicle. It was just a pizza deliverer.

As the deliverer passed, she stopped and peered into my window. I froze in fear when I saw her emerald green eyes. Those terrifying green eyes that haunted my dreams. An evil grin snaked up her face. I couldn't move, and I didn't even try. Fear had overcome my entire body. Nothing was making any sense to me.

Only one thought invaded my mind: Neyla's alive and she's not Cassie.

Suddenly, a sharp pain seared through my arm, quickly spreading throughout my body. I caught sight of the dart gun in Neyla's hand before my whole world went black.

* * *

Cassie's POV

_Ding Dong_

"Finally," I mumbled, "Whatever happened to 30 minutes deliveries?" At least 45 minutes had passed since I had called the pizzeria.

"I got it!" I yelled to Sly and went to answer the ringing. As I opened the door, I came face-to-face with myself. Well, not exactly. This tigress's eyes were an emerald green while mine are an amethyst purple.

"Hello, dear sister." My eyes widened as a gasp escaped my mouth.

"Neyla?" She flashed a malevolent smile. I gave her a questioning look.

Then I saw it.

There was a dart gun in her right hand pointed directly at my left thigh. She pulled the trigger. I felt the needle pierce my flesh.

Suddenly, my body began to shutting down. I knew I was falling within seconds. I struggled to remain conscious, but dreadfully failed. My mind was pulled into a void of darkness.

I woke up in an unfamiliar, dark room. My head ached horribly. I slowly got up and looked around. Through the darkness, I managed to make out a single door. With great effort, I staggered towards it. Just as I was about to grasped the doorknob, a cool voice from behind stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I whizzed around and to my surprise saw Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox sitting against the back wall.

"And why is that, Inspector Fox?" I said in a cool voice.

"The door's electrified."

I quickly retracted my hand and put a good distance between myself and that door. Still dizzy from the sedation my body had taken, I ended up falling into the back wall and onto my butt close to Inspector Fox. She made no movement to help me, but instead stared at me with un-interpretable eyes.

After that, nobody moved or made a sound. After a very long period of silence and staring, Inspector Fox finally spoke, "Who are you?"

The question angered me. After all she had done to me, after ruining my life, and taking away the one person I cared about, she didn't even know who I was.

"The adopted daughter of the Lord of the Hills." I said through gritted teeth.

"Rajan's your father." The inspector said. There was no questioned surprise in her voice as I expected there to be. Her unchanged demeanor caught me off guard.

"That explains a small part of this, then. But let me rephrase my question, why the heck did you lie to Sly about who he is?"

I lowered my ears. "To get to you, of course. After all, you did arrest my father and kill my sister, or so I thought."

"Arrested your father? I didn't do that, Neyla did. I was given the arrest after she supposedly died and I definitely didn't kill yo-." Her eyes widened in sudden realization, "Of course," she said, "Neyla's your twin sister."

My ears perked up. "You didn't arrest my father!"

Inspector Fox stared at me with confused eyes, "How could I? He and I were arrested by Neyla together along with Cooper and Murray. By the way, how is he your father anyway? He definitely isn't Neyla's father."

"H-How could you not have arrested him?" She probably responded but I didn't hear her. My mind was attacked by what felt like a thousand questions. Nothing made sense. Everything I had found out everything that I had been acting upon was a lie, or at least a dressed up truth.

A sudden strange smell snapped me back to reality. I looked to my left and saw that Inspector Fox was coughing and covering her mouth with her shirt. Soon after, I was as well.

"She's trying to kill us." I managed to say through my coughing.

"No." Inspector Fox said as she slumped down.

If it was a last plea for help or a denial to my statement, I didn't have the time to figure out because I soon lost consciousness.

* * *

AN: I'd like to thank cheesebread222 for his/her review. I was about ready to kick this story to the curb, but then i realized: I actually have ideas for this story. Why am i not writing them? So Chapter 10 will probably be up by the end of next week.

-Jercer


End file.
